


Love is a game of Mario-Kart

by Krashlynpride



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of Clexa, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlynpride/pseuds/Krashlynpride
Summary: Prompt: Raven "I've never lost in Mario Kart until you showed up and I want a rematch cause the last one didn't count since I was drunk and stop laughing at me " Reyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my friend Ren-Mccullers on tumblr, you should follow her if you like all things fem-slash. Anyways I hope you like it. This is my first Ranya story.

Raven Reyes was competitive, well actually that would be an understatement. She was more than just competitive, she liked to say that she was merely a driven soul who hated to admit defeat. However much like a super hero she had a weakness or two. Okay maybe more than two, but mostly she was a sucker for fast cars, engines, and beautiful women. The last one was currently the reason she was sulking. 

Clarke Griffin, who just so happened to be Raven's bestfriend, had invited their friend circle over to their apartment to meet Lexa Woods. Lexa was Clarke's new girlfriend and Raven was happy for her friend. Everything was going swell, there was what seemed to be endless amounts of beer, chips and salsa. Raven was even kicking everybody's butt at Mario Kart. It had been three long years since anybody had even come close to beating her at the game, everybody she played with always lost. Even drunk she played well, or at least better than her fellow drunk friends. 

However that had all changed when Anya walked through the door. Raven hadn't noticed the new girl at first, but she remembered vaguely Clarke mentioning that Lexa's sister would probably be stopping by with a couple of Lexa's friends joining the party. However while Raven might not have noticed her that didn't mean the people playing against her didn't. Monty and Jasper who were both trying to beat Raven, seemed to drop their controllers and their jaws. 

"Come on losers, you're purposely losing." Raven grumbled, thinking that they had intentionally given up. Her character crossed the finish line and she turned to glare at her friends but then her eyes finally landed on Anya. "Oh..." 

Anya was busy conversing with Lexa and Clarke, but her eyes drifted past them to Raven. The corner of Anya's lips twitched up into a smile, and she gave a nod of acknowledgement. 

Raven flushed and turned her gaze back to the game. Her throat felt dry all of a sudden, so she fixed that by taking another swig of her beer and trying to get her heart rate under control. Oh yes, beautiful women were Raven's weakness. Raven tried to turn her focus back on the game, but kept stealing glanced at the stranger. 

She was doing her best to pretend she wasn't looking when she felt Clarke's hand on her shoulder. "Hey Rae, this is Lexa's sister Anya. Anya this is Raven Reyes, mechanic prodigy and my best friend." 

Anya's eyes met Raven's, and Raven swore she saw a hint of humor in them. Raven flushed again, and did her best to offer up a confident smile. "It's nice to meet you Anya." 

Anya sized Raven up, her gaze roaming over the mechanic before she nodded to the game. "You as well Raven, so you're playing Mario Kart?" 

Raven was about to respond when Jasper cut in. "Don't challenge Reyes, she'll take you for all your rent money." 

The mechanic glared at him, mostly for embarrassing her in front of the gorgeous woman, but Anya's laugh showed that she was clearly amused. 

"I could beat you." Anya spoke up, the slight lift of her eyebrow showing her challenge. 

Raven felt warm all of a sudden and it wasn't from her intoxicated state. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I don't know if tha-" 

"Unless you're scared." Anya's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she glared. "I am not scared, you wanna get your ass beat then by all means your majesty." She huffed, nodding for Jasper to hand over his controller to the challenger. 

"I've got ten on Raven." Jasper mused, as he handed the controller to Anya. Monty followed suit, as well as Clarke who got a glare from Lexa. 

Lexa nodded to Anya. "I'll bet twenty on Anya, I am pretty sure your friend doesn't stand a chance." 

Raven huffed and flipped her off. "It isn't to late for me to take away my seal of approval Woods." She grumbled, before setting up the game. 

Anya was quiet, merely choosing to take the moment to watch Raven and her reactions. The woman almost felt bad for the beating she was going to give to Raven, the girl was clearly drunk and about to lose the game. 

Anya chose the spot next to Raven and sat down, watching the game with a look of boredom. Raven stared at the beautiful girl, trying not to shiver as she tried to focus on mario kart. The game started off well enough, Raven was ahead for the first lap. It was then however that Anya started to gain on her, it didn't help that Raven was distracted by her close proximity. 

Anya shifted in her seat, her teeth worrying her lower lip. She crossed her legs, adjusting her position before beginning to really turn up the heat. She let out a soft sigh of contentment right as her racer lapped Raven's and took the lead. 

"Damn it!" Raven cursed, trying to get back in the lead. 

Chuckling Anya leaned over into Raven's personal bubble space and whispered softly to her. "It's just a game cutie, don't look so tense." She blew hot air into Raven's ear, causing the woman to jump and drop her controller. 

It wasn't long before Anya's racer was crossing the finish line and with a smug smile she turned to look at Raven. "Good game." She commented. 

Raven just glared at her, her jaw dropping. She couldn't believe that she Raven fucking Reyes, had lost to a pretty girl. "You cheated!" 

Anya smirked at her and tilted her head. "I did no such thing, you merely aren't as good at the game as you thought you were." She challenged back. 

"It didn't count I was drunk, I am still undefeated." Raven huffed, clearly getting a bit agitated. Her agitation only grew when Anya began to laugh at her. Her eyes darkening Raven looked ready to throttle the girl. "Stop laughing at me! I want a rematch, that was totally a fluke." 

Anya rolled her eyes and handed the controller back to Jasper. "Well tell you what, I'll give you a rematch someday, maybe when you're sober." 

Raven's eyes softened as she realized she was kind of being an asshole. "I have a feeling you'll still be distracting." She mumbled good naturedly. 

A smile tugged at the other girl's lips. "Yeah well, that I can't help stud." She winked at her, and then stood up to get enjoy the rest of the party. 

Raven watched her go, the room feeling a lot more cold and empty without Anya beside her. Raven wasn't sure what the hell had just transpired between the two of them, but she was curious to know more about the girl who ha beat her ass in Mario Kart. Well that and she wante to beat her at the game and earn her title back. Either way she'd eventually get to spend more time with Anya, one way or another.


End file.
